Beleza Black
by Bel Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: Lupin dá aulas em Hogwarts;tudo bem agora. Isto, é claro, se excluirmos o facto de que as alunas querem muito mais que explicações... Mas o que fará ele quando uma aluna lhe acerta em cheio no orgulho... e coração?Principalmente,se for uma Beleza Black?


Várias coisas a ter em conta:

**1**-é a minha primeira fic Dora/Remus

**2**-Sirius foi ilibado quando o Harry fez cinco anos, graças à volta de Marlene, que era a única que sabia que o Fiel era o Pettigrew para além dos Potter e de Sirius.

**2,5**-Marlene sobreviveu ao ataque que os Devoradores fizeram à sua família. Nessa altura estava em Paris, onde permaneceu até ao quinto aniversário de Harry.

**3**-Sou totalmente Hermione/Twins. O Ron fica com a Luna.

**4**-Aqui a Tonks está no sétimo ano e Harry no quarto e Ginny no terceiro. O Professor Lupin ensina DCMN desde o terceiro ano do Harry.

**5**-Os Marauders são novos. Trinta e três para eles, dezoito para ela. Não são contas esquisitas pois não?

**6**-A shot vem já aí, prometo! Só mais um.

**7**-Vocês sabem que nada disto me pertence certo? Se fosse comigo, James e Lily viveriam para ver os netos casar, Teddy não ficaria órfão e muitos outros poderia ver como o mundo ficaria melhor com Voldemort.

**P.S.:** Isto é uma shot… Os pontos de cima são para justificar a carrada de pessoal que aparece na fic. É claro que se alguém me desafiar a continuar, eu sou orgulhosa demais para negar… :-)

_**Beleza Black**_

-Ó vá lá, **Moony**. A minha prima pode ser desastrada mas eu sei perfeitamente que não é capaz de deixar um homem indiferente… O que é que ela fez?

A Toca estava quase a rebentar pelas costuras. **Molly** decidira ter a casa ainda mais cheia e convidara amigos e família dos amigos para comemorar o Natal. Vamos esclarecer as coisas: Temos **Molly**, **Arthur**, **Percy**, **Charlie**, **Bill**, **Fleur** (a namorada de Bill), **Gabrielle**, **Mr.** e **Mrs.** **Delacour**, **Fred**, **George**, **Hermione**, **Mr.** e **Mrs. Granger**, **Ron**, **Luna**, **Xenophilius**, **Ginny**, **Harry**, **Sirius**, **Remus**, **Tonks**, **Andromeda** e **Ted** **Tonks**, **Moody**, **Dumbledore**, **Neville** e a **avó**, **Hanna** (por muita insistência de **Ginny** e **Mione**, para puderem juntar **Neville** e a colega durante o Natal), **Mr.** e **Mrs. Abbott**, **Lean** e os **pais**, **Marlene Mckinnon** e acho que não falta ninguém… Se faltar, já sabem porquê…

**Sirius** e **Remus** conversavam no jardim, magicamente coberto e quente, para que ninguém se acotovelasse dentro de casa. O professor estava ligeiramente irritado, e **Sirius** tentava arrancar o porquê, sabendo que **Nymphadora** **Tonks** estava metida ao barulho.

-Sei lá… - ironizou.

-Tem mocinhas metidas ao barulho, certo? Eu bem vi que todas elas dão em cima de ti, caro **Moony**. – **Remus** corou.

-Ás vezes nem sei como fingir que não percebo. – inspirou fundo. – E a tua priminha é a pior delas todas!

-Pronto… Soltou-se a fera… - suspirou **Sirius**, com um sorriso pairando nos lábios.

-Estava eu, descansadinho da minha vida, a sair da sala de DCMN, na minha, quando ouço um certo "_alguém_" a comentar algo sobre a minha vida sexual…

-Ou da falta dela… - **Sirius** acrescentou. **Remus** nem sequer negou. – O que é que ela disse?

-Qualquer coisa como "Uma sala cheia de boas moças e ele finge que não repara em nenhuma. Que desperdício." – o moreno gargalhou ao que o lobisomem fechou a cara. – Pior, **Padfoot**! Ela disse tanto disparate que pelo menos três delas disseram com _todas as letras_ que eu não lhes escapava! – **Sirius** dobrou-se a rir e **Remus** levou as mãos à cara. – Eu estou tão lixado… - queixou-se.

-Bem, pelos menos sabes que pouca coisa mudou desde os tempos de escola. Dezenas de raparigas atrás de ti e tu a não dar chance a nenhuma… Mas agora a sério: tens a certeza que a **Nymph** é a pior delas todas?

-Observa. – indicou **Remus**.

**Tonks** veio de dentro de casa com um papel nas mãos e colocou-o debaixo da árvore. Vestia um vestido vermelho que era justo até à cintura e depois caía recto até um palmo acima dos joelhos, de manga três quartos. Decidira passar a véspera e o dia de Natal com as feições naturais, ou seja, mal aterrou n'A Toca teve de gritar aos quatro ventos para não a atacarem pois o cabelo ondulado negro e a pálida pele lembravam ao longe **Bellatrix** **Lestrange**, sua tia. As suas feições estavam mais suaves que o costume e os lábios mais vermelhos, em contraste com a pele cor de pérola. Os olhos azuis com laivos cinzentos – herança de **Sirius** e **Andromeda** – eram o perfeito complemento para o seu rosto. Mas o que mais punha **Lupin** nervoso não era a cara… Era o _corpo_. Curvas bem marcadas, seios fartos e cintura fina. O vestido nada podia fazer para esconder estas características, pelo contrário; nunca o vermelho ficara tão bem a uma **Black**.

-A **Tonks** é _completamente _e _totalmente_ culpada. Bem, - virou-se para **Remus** e colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro. – tenho pena de ti, caro **Moony**.

-Porquê?

-Porque nunca nenhuma daquelas rapariguinhas te vai parecer mais inocente do que agora. A **Nymphadora** bate-as aos pontos! – piscou-lhe o olho e dirigiu-se para dentro, provavelmente para encher o copo com Firewhiskey.

-E agora… os presentes! – anunciou **Molly**, depois de o **Olho-Louco** finalmente ter acabado de comer.

**Remus** levantou-se e encarregou-se de distribuir os presentes, até que pegou no pergaminho de **Tonks**, sendo que esta se levantou e arrebatou o papel enrolado e enfeitado com um simples lacinho vermelho das mãos dele.

-Bem, a culpa não é minha que a **Molly** tenha tido a excelente ideia de convidar meio mundo para o Natal às últimas, pelo que só tive tempo de fazer um presente. – olhou para o afilhado de **Sirius** e sorriu. – Isto é para ti, **Harry**.

O moreno desenrolou o desenho e sentiu os seus olhos ficarem muito húmidos. Eram os seus pais!

"_Para o __**Harry**__: o teu presente de Natal, meu querido. Os teus pais._

_Sei que não é o mesmo que tê-los ao teu lado,_

_mas espero que te alegre saber que se amam e te amam muito._

_Beijinhos_

_**N. Tonks**__"_

-Obrigado, **Tonks**. Do fundo do coração.

-Eh, não foi nada. – ela corou, arrancando gargalhadas ao pessoal. – Até há algum tempo estavas sozinho. Isso é para te lembrar que nunca mais estarás.

**Molly**, **Mrs.** **Granger**, **Mrs.** **Delacour**, **Mrs.** **Tonks**, **Mrs.** **Jordan**, **Marlene**, **Mrs.** **Abbott** e **Augusta** fungaram, enquanto as meninas limparam uma lágrima ao canto do olho ao verem o desenho.

**Remus** sorriu. Podia ser tentadora, mas tinha tanto de inteligente e sedutora como inocente e amorosa.

**Remus** atirou com força o pesado manual de DCMN para cima da secretária e exalou com força, apoiando ambas as mãos na mesa. Um vestido curto no Natal não era nada demais – estava com a família. Uns calções mais curtos no Ano Novo: amigos e família – duas vezes não era abusar? Mas isto era demais! Camisas justas, saias curtas e saltos vertiginosos… Pelas cuecas sujas de gelado de Merlin, por muito controlo que tivesse, caramba, ele não era de ferro!

Ouviu a porta fechar, mas pouco se importou. Deveria ter sido algum aluno a fechar a porta ou talvez o vento.

-Professor **Lupin**? – "Oh não! Que não seja ela! Todas menos ela! O **Snape**, por favor! Todos menos ela!"

-Sim, **Ms.** **Tonks**? – a voz saiu-lhe rouca e ela sorriu.

-Vinha perguntar-lhe se precisa de ajuda. – "Oh, caraças! Caraças, caraças, caraças!"

Seria melhor entretê-la.

-Pegue nos trabalhos que os seus colegas deixaram em cima das carteiras e ponha-os na minha mesa. Depois se quiser, pode pôr os manuais do quarto ano nas carteiras.

**Nymphadora** apressou-se a recolher os trabalhos antes que as suas pernas tremessem outra vez perante aquela voz que já não estava tão certa de poder dominar. A lua nova tinha sido há dois dias, mas aquele ar animal estava presente, oh se estava!

Mas ela não ia desistir. Por muito que nem sempre se orgulhasse, o sangue **Black** corria-lhe puro nas veias por parte da mãe. E isso notava-se no cabelo e na pele que sempre mantinha disfarçados pelas suas capacidades metamorfomagas. Mas não na aula dele. Na aula dele ela fazia sempre questão de entrar e sair com o aspecto que herdara daquela família negra, temida e apreciada pelo mundo feiticeiro. Ela tinha de usar o que tinha, certo? A concorrência era muita – segundo **Sirius**, meninas de cinco aninhos comparadas com ela – mas mesmo assim era abundante. Logo, o seu aspecto verdadeiro dava-lhe vantagem:

**-Isabelle Black** (a Devoradora da Morte que alertou o Ministério para as amizades da família e teve uma filha Gryffindor – abençoada boa alma! [a filha, não a mãe!]);

**-Bellatrix Lestrange** (antes de Azkaban, claro!);

**-Cedrella Weasley** (Ginny tinha de ir buscar a beleza a alguém para além da mãe, né?);

**-Narcissa Malfoy** (podia ser uma cobra loira, mas Lucius soubera escolher);

**-Dorea Potter** (sim, a avó do Harry era uma Black. Lá está: a beleza tinha de vir de algum lado!);

**-Andromeda Tonks** (sua mãe)

Estas eram algumas das mulheres mais bonitas do mundo da magia e talvez do Muggle também. Bem, ela herdara essa beleza, segundo o primo logo, porque não usá-la?

Colocou os trabalhos na mesa dele, que continuava apoiado nela e teve o cuidado de raspar o quadril no dele. O som rouco, uma mistura de gemido de prazer e desespero, que ele soltou foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que ela ouviu alguma vez algum homem soltar.

Ele estava próximo, perigosamente próximo do limite. A aula tinha sido um teste ao seu auto-controlo e aquele bendito quadril só lançou por terra as defesas que ele tinha construído durante aqueles poucos minutos em que de cada vez que inspirava, o perfume adocicado dela penetrava pelo nariz, chegando ao cérebro e levando-o a um estado de torpor tal que abalava as defesas de qualquer um.

Com uma mistura entre o inocente e o lascivo, ela rematou.

-Está tudo bem, professor?

Surpresa, surpresa: marcou golo.

Ele virou-se e agarrou-a pela cintura com força. Ela não se importou minimamente que aquelas mãos fortes lhe pudessem deixar marcas.

-Que é que queres?

-Tu. – ela podia sentir o quão duro ele estava.

-Esquece. És aluna; e isto serve para as tuas amigas. – ela fingiu pesar.

-Tsc, tsc, que desperdício. Tão novo e sem alguém que o alivie. Uma seca de quanto tempo? Ou se calhar estou enganada: prefere outro géner… - ele riu.

-Não vás por aí. Sabes quantos anos eu tive o **James** e o **Sirius** no mesmo dormitório? Sabes quanto tempo estivemos juntos depois disso? Aprende-se muito quando se é a consciência de dois dos maiores galinhas da escola. Não. Tentes. Seduzir-me.

-Porque resistes tanto?

-Porque se continuares vou magoar-te. Muito. Não sabes com o que te estás a meter.

-Sei, sim. E também sei quem eram vocês. Os famosos **Marauders** são uma lenda por estes lados. – ela aproximou-se e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. – E também sei que não eras mais santo que eles. – ele fechou os olhos. – Não te gabavas nem nada, mas não foram poucas pois não? Mesmo sendo o bom menino, eras um **Marauder**. Não escondas o que és, **Lupin**. E não me refiro à parte animal, apesar de ela fazer parte de ti.

-Vais magoar-te. Não sou bom a controlar o meu lado animal. – "Logo agora que estás tão próxima."

-Seres afectado pela lua não influencia o teu lado animal, **Remus**. Ele já nasceu contigo. – ela sussurrou.

-Cala-te. _Agora_.

-Não! Talvez…

Ele estremeceu pela última vez ao sentir a respiração dela acariciar-lhe o pescoço. Puxou-a para um beijo voraz, enquanto com um feitiço silencioso impedia a porta de ser aberta por fora e mantinha todo e qualquer som dentro da sala.

Sentou-a na secretária dele, mandando tudo o que estava em cima para o chão. A parte do bom rapaz tinha ficado na aula há minutos atrás.

Rasgou-lhe a camisa enquanto a dele não ficou em melhor estado. Mordeu o pescoço dela e ela gemeu, enquanto as suas pernas o prendiam a si e as mãos entrelaçavam o cabelo dele.

Ele desceu a boca para o peito, rasgando a seda pelo caminho. Ela riu e suspirou. **Moony** tirou as mãos dela do cabelo e colocou-as acima da cabeça, fazendo-a deitar na mesa sem qualquer defesa. Chupou, sugou e mordeu cada um de forma selvagem, deixando os seios vermelhos.

Desceu as mãos pela cintura e subiu a saia, mas ela foi mais rápida e pôs-se de joelhos em frente a ele. Ainda o lobisomem pensava no que ela acabara de fazer e já o seu hálito quente o torturava, acariciando o seu membro. Ele mordeu o lábio e ela meteu o máximo que pode na boca, tirando logo de seguida e repetindo o movimento várias vezes. Enquanto **Lupin** lançava a cabeça para trás ela brincava com a língua, levando-o próximo da loucura.

-Chega. – ele sibilou, puxando-a para cima e virando-a de costas, colando-a à mesa. – Eu disse que não seria meigo.

Ela encostou-se ainda mais ao professor, enquanto as mãos dele viajavam pelas coxas dela.

-Eu nunca pedi que fosses meigo; pedi que fosses meu. Todas as partes de ti.

Ele não pôde deixar de reparar nas notas mais doces na sua voz ao pronunciar a frase. O homem e o animal dentro dele sorriram, enternecidos. Ele era correspondido.

**Remus** levou às mãos à cintura de **Dora** e rasgou-lhe a calcinha delicadamente (o mais que se pode ser quando se rasga algo). Dois minutos mais tarde ela arqueava-se, ao senti-lo dentro de si, exalando fortemente.

**Moony** deixou o seu **Marauder** vir à tona – não seria o animal nem o homem correcto que a tomariam – seria o seu lado mais safado, aquele que gostava de azarar rapazes de cabelos oleosos. Começou lento, parando de vez em quando até, torturando-a.

-Não te ouço, _**Dora**_. – provocou, sabendo o quanto ela odiava outro nome ou diminutivo que não fosse **Tonks**.

Acelerou um pouco e ela soltou um curto gemido. Ele saboreou o maravilhoso som que lhe saíra da garganta, mas soube-lhe a pouco. Colocou as mãos no quadril dela, puxando-a contra si, enterrando-se nela. O gemido foi mais alto e mais longo. E ele amou.

**Dora** sentia-o acelerar um pouco mais para fazê-la repetir o suspiro e fez-lhe a vontade, sentindo-o sorrir e apressar o ritmo, para satisfazê-la mais ainda.

O ritmo tornou-se então frenético, descontrolado, _prazeroso_. Chegaram juntos ao êxtase e para ambos, foi a união mais perfeita que alguma vez sentiram.

Ele virou-a e beijou-a, docemente, quase como pedindo desculpa por ter sido bruto ou por tê-la magoado.

-Não quero desculpas, principalmente quando nem sequer há razão para pedires desculpa. – ela encostou a sua testa à dele. – Foi perfeito. – suspirou. – Amo-te. Muito. Mais do que pensas. Agora, pensa o que quiseres disto.

Ela pegou na varinha e refez as suas roupas e ele fez o mesmo. Mas antes de poder chegar perto da porta, ele puxou-lhe a mão e, com o dedo, levantou-lhe o queixo.

-Penso que vamos ter de manter a boca fechada enquanto não acabar o ano. É isso que eu penso. – os olhos azuis acinzentados dela brilharam e ele sorriu. – Sim, _minha __**Dora**_. Eu amo-te. Muito. Mais do que pensas. – ela viu as suas palavras serem repetidas e sorriu.

-Amo a parte do "**Dora**". – ele corou. – Mas se o **Six** ou outro qualquer que não tu me chamarem assim, não me responsabilizo por narizes partidos e olhos negros!

Amei escrever esta doçura… Primeira NC, portanto peguem levezinho, ok? Se quiserem continuação, peçam… Preciso de dicas para escrever… Alguém quer desafiar aqui a Bel a inventar ou a realizar ideias que nunca tenham pensado ver no fanfiction? Escrevo Harry Potter (todos os shipers), Twilight, Castle, Bones e Lie to Me; desde fluffy's a NC's. Só não me peçam angst ou slash… Não tenho nada contra mas não são géneros que me agradem…

Beijinhos de chocolate!

P.S.: Que tal um clique nesse botãozinho com umas letrinhas azuis? Do género "gostei", "odiei", "não presta", "não escreve coisa com coisa" ou "quero continuação"?


End file.
